


兔兔饲养指南

by pepe_eeeeeee



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 12:19:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18716947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepe_eeeeeee/pseuds/pepe_eeeeeee





	兔兔饲养指南

兔，是哺乳类兔形目兔科下属所有的属的总称，俗称兔子。段小兔是兔子中独一无二的一种，有着不同于普通兔子的少年样貌，但和普通兔子有着极为类似的生活习性，世上有且仅有一只，是非常名贵的物种，现由搞基团成员轮流饲养。

以下为饲养段小兔的注意事项：

1.段小兔是一种胆小的动物，突然喧闹声、生人和陌生动物，尤其是虫类会使它惊慌失措。在饲养过程中，应尽量避免引起兔子惊慌的声响，如突然的尖叫声，物品掉落声等，同时要禁止陌生人和各种昆虫等进入兔舍。

 

2.段小兔的听觉锐敏，怕惊且善跑，一旦受惊便会四处逃窜。此时需要主人温柔抚摸和轻声安慰才能从惊吓中解脱出来。

 

3.段小兔食性较杂，喜爱排骨汤，泡菜汤，披萨等人类食物。但在饲养段小兔时一定要要注意食物的提供量，因为小兔是没有饱感的，多食容易导致消化不良等一系列病症。

 

4.段小兔喜欢主人的抚摸，但是要讲究方式方法。一通乱揉的方法时不可取的，严重时会被段小兔用虎牙攻击。抚摸时切记顺序，要遵循从上到下，从头到脚的顺序依次抚摸，在头上可以多停留一段时间，等到小兔趴下身来方可继续进行下一部位的抚摸。

 

5.抚摸时间过长和过短都会使段小兔感到不悦，饲养者应依据小兔当时的心情，选择不同的时长和力度，才能达到让小兔感觉舒适的目的。饲养者可以通过小兔的反应来了解他目前的舒适程度，如果小兔用牙去咬你的手表明他已经开始觉得烦躁了，如果小兔用头顶你的手，这表示希望饲养者继续不要停。

 

6.段小兔会发出各种声音来表达自己的情绪。讨厌代表喜欢你并愿意和你撒娇，想要代表小兔想要和饲养者一起做运动，嗯啊代表感到舒适，不要代表舒服并想要更多，停下代表他想要快一点，要坏了代表饲养者应该加大力度抚慰小兔。

 

7.段小兔的下巴处长有香腺，会通过把头放在饲养者的肩上摩擦的方式把自己的气味留在他人身上，以此表示占有。

 

8.段小兔喜欢的拥抱方式是熊抱，即双手搂住饲养者的脖子，双腿夹在腰两侧，把自己的重量全部放在饲养者身上。此时主人需要记住的是要托住段小兔的屁屁把他在身上固定好，这样不仅可以使小兔感到开心，还可以采用揉捏的方式促使小兔发情。

 

9.段小兔是非常容易感到孤独的动物，所以需要饲养者花费大量的时间陪伴他们。在得到陪伴感到开心的时候，段小兔会采用色诱的方式报答饲养者，在感到孤单时则会蹲在角落生闷气和掉眼泪。

 

10.段小兔的发情期不如普通兔子稳定，发情时间主要取决于饲养者的饲养方法和其本身心情的好坏。但一般在春秋季性欲最为旺盛，发情频率极高，持续时间在3到15天不等。

 

11.段小兔在发情时会出现食欲不振，眼眶发红，情绪狂躁的表征，深入检查时会发现其乳房鼓胀，阴茎肿胀且不时有乳白色液体溢出，睾丸胀大，穴口红肿，内里湿润。且在发情期间，段小兔会对着喜欢的人和事物转圈，且会在每一个会让自己感到舒适的地方摩擦自己的前端和后穴，以此达到快感。此时一旦段小兔感到冲动并主动爬跨，饲养者应该竭尽所能帮助小兔获得快感，缓解发情期不适。

 

12.段小兔会在交配16到18天后发生假孕现象，即虽未真正怀孕但是会出现类似怀孕但生理特征，此时小兔会认为自己是真的怀孕了，并出现涨奶和拔毛作窝的现象。此时饲养者不能以没有怀孕一类的说辞打击小兔，而是应该以孩子父亲的语气温柔的对待小兔，直至假孕现象消失。

 

13.段小兔是否怀孕可以采用摸胎的方法判断，摸胎应在小兔空腹时进行，将小兔平放在床上，拇指与其他四肢叉开成八字型，轻轻按揉小兔的腹部。如果感到腹内柔软如棉花则没有怀孕，如果摸到可以滑动的有弹性的肉球，则为妊娠。

 

14.孕期的段小兔较为敏感和脆弱，需要饲养者多花一些时间陪伴，同时饮食习惯也会发生一定的变化，需要变换口味进行饲喂。怀孕期间小兔会出现涨奶的现象，这时饲养者可以采用工具辅助吸奶，或嘴动吸奶的方法来帮小兔缓解胀痛感。

 

15.段小兔像普通兔子一样，是可以重复受孕的，即在孕期也可以通过性行为而再次怀孕，而后同时孕育两个年龄不同的孩子。

 

16.段小兔最敏感的部位是尾部，饲养者可以通过抚摸尾部的方式促使其勃起和获得性快感。

 

总而言之，段小兔是极难饲养的物种，需要饲养者拿出全部的爱来抚育，同时段小兔也是欲望极强的物种，需要饲养者拥有强健的体魄和优良到技术。希望各位饲养者能够和小兔一起创造性福生活！


End file.
